<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession of Sin by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403141">Confession of Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Confessional Booth Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Prompt Fill, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, butt plug, cock shaming, curious cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CuriousCat Anon: Hello! I’m not sure if this is the right place to make a request but I didn’t know where else to request anonymously so I hope this is okay with you... I was wondering if you can write a Sterek fic where Stiles is the son of a pastor and is a Very Good Christian Boy but then he meets Derek who is the definition of sin? Derek teaches him all the ways of pleasure and basically “ruins” him. The kinks could be cock shaming (Stiles has a small cock), orgasm control, age difference (Derek older than Stiles), nipple play, lots of dirty talk (maybe Derek taunts Stiles about how he’s no longer a good boy and how his father/God would be disappointed or smth), size difference and maybe Derek stuffs Stiles with a plug and he has to go through the service with it then Derek fucks Stiles later in the church? Thank you so much!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession of Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles could honestly say he never appreciated the bible more than he did right now as it sat on his lap, hiding his erection from his father and Paster of their local church. Stiles did his best to keep his face neutral even as his ass stung each time he shifted on the uncomfortable wooden bench that was his usual place in the church right up front so his dad could keep his eye on him during service. </p><p>Stiles felt a heated gaze on him from behind and Stiles involuntarily clenched around the thick, bulbous plug that was snug in his ass, keeping his loose hole full and hot cum locked inside of him. Stiles knew if he looked around he would see Derek Hale, his much older lover who had shown him so many sinful things that Stiles honestly was surprised he wasn’t bursting into flames at this very moment. <br/>Stiles felt the tips of his ears burn as he remembered how he had met up with Derek before this church service and proceeded to be bent over Derek’s kitchen table and his ass was spanked until his skin was red. Stiles remembered the sound of Derek’s heavy, low hanging balls slapping against his ass the most as the older man fucked him senseless. Stiles’ hole fluttered around the plug at the memory and Stiles’ cock ached in his dress pants and under the bible. </p><p>Stiles shook his head slightly and did his best to pay attention to what his dad was saying and let out a breath of relief when he noticed that his dad was wrapping things up. Stiles’ thigh buzzed as his phone notified him of a new message and somehow Stiles just knew it was instructions from Derek and his heart sped up in his chest and his cock jerked in his damp underwear. </p><p> Stiles managed to get through the usual fanfare of the service wrapping up and after a quick look at his newest instructions, Stiles insisted that his dad go home and get some sleep while Stiles closed up the church. Of course, his dad was suspicious but he conceded when Stiles pointed out the large bags under his eyes. Stiles waved him off with a pleasant smile and escorted the stragglers out of the church before shutting the large doors with a soft thud and a click as he locked them from the inside. </p><p> Stiles placed his forehead against the wooden doors and took a shaky breath as he rubbed at his erection, tossing the bible to the side finally. Stiles hurried down past the pews until he reached the confessional booths at the back and swung open the door to the side his father usually sat in and he made a noise in the back of his throat. </p><p> “It’s time for your daily confession boy,” Derek Hale smirked at him from where he was sitting with his thick thighs parted wide. Stiles whimpered as his eyes landed on the lewd sight of Derek’s large cock standing erect from the front of his pants and heavy balls cushioned against the black of his dress pants. </p><p> “It is,” Stiles stepped into the confessional as he wiggled his way out of his clothes, letting them fall to the floor of the booth, shutting the wooden door behind him, locking it just in case. </p><p> “What do you have to confess today boy?” Derek asked as he lazily stroked his cock, dark eyes predatory as he looked up and down Stiles’ pale, lanky body and the way Stiles’ cock was already hard. </p><p> “I confess that I have a small cock and I love it when it's pointed out,” Stiles admitted, they had done this bit before but Stiles never got sick of it. Stiles whimpered, head falling back against the door of the confessional when Derek’s large hand shot out and grabbed his small cock, hand covering every inch with ease and Derek chuckled as he squeezed it hard enough that Stiles writhed and bit his lower lip. </p><p> “You’re right to be ashamed, such a tiny thing, it's a good thing you don’t use it often… Not like it would matter, it's so small anyone you try to fuck with it wouldn’t even notice.” Derek laughed mockingly as he squeezed and groped Stiles’ erection roughly. Stiles’ cock leaked pre-cum as humiliation and shame coiled hotly in his gut making arousal flare through him. </p><p> “It’s not even a cock, cocklet is a more accurate name I think.” Derek mused as he released his hold on Stiles’ cock and flicked the tip with his fingers making Stiles whine and clench around the plug in his ass. </p><p> “Yes Mr. Hale,” Stiles whispered out, heat in his veins as Derek’s large cock twitched visibly at the way Stiles addressed him as it usually did. </p><p> “Come sit on my lap, it’s been a few hours since I filled that slutty ass of yours.” Derek patted his thigh with one hand as he fondled his balls with his other hand, licking his lips as Stiles reached behind him. Stiles wiggled the black plug out of his hole, a few rivulets of cum trickling out of his puffy rim and down his thighs. Stiles climbed onto Derek’s lap, his thighs aching at the stretch but that faded when the fat head of the older man’s cock nudged at his wet hole. </p><p>“Ahh, you’re so big Mr. Hale,” Stiles’ eyes fluttered as he moaned obscenely as Derek sank his cock into his ass without delay, the lube and cum that Stiles had been plugged up with eased the way and the glide was smooth. Stiles shuddered as he felt wonderfully full by the time his ass pressed against the older man’s balls. Stiles whined as Derek’s fingers pinched his nipples, tugging and twisting them until they were stiff red peaks. </p><p> “Look at you, you used to be such a good Christian boy before you met me.” Derek laughed as he jiggled his thighs making Stiles squeak and grab his shoulders for balance and Derek slapped Stiles’ ass in a silent order. Stiles’ cheeks burned as he flexed his thighs and started to ride the older man.</p><p> “Now you’re nothing but my dirty little sex toy, what would your father, the pastor of this church say if he saw you like this. Riding the cock of a man double your age in a church confessional booth?” Derek mused as he smacked Stiles’ ass with one hand and toyed and abused Stiles’ nipples with his other hand. Stiles’ whole body was lit with arousal and humiliation as he was filled to the brim with Derek’s cock each time he sank onto the older man’s lap. </p><p> “M-Mr. Hale!” Stiles could barely get Derek’s name out in his dizzying arousal as his small cock throbbed and dripped as it bounced in time with Stiles moving up and down on Derek’s thick shaft. </p><p> “I guess it doesn’t matter much, you’re a naughty, slutty boy now and nothing will ever change that.” Derek laughed as he shoved his dry index finger into Stiles’ hole alongside his cock and grunted as Stiles shrieked as he came untouched, soaking the front of his bare stomach with cum. Derek removed his finger to grab Stiles’ hips and he roughly yanked the smaller and younger man down onto his cock and over until he was coming, Stiles moaned and bounced as he was moved like a rag doll for Derek’s pleasure. </p><p>Derek moaned loudly as he emptied his balls deep inside of Stiles’ fluttered hole, adding to the mess he already had left inside of Stiles before the church service. Stiles’ arms hung limply over Derek’s shoulders as he panted wetly from where his cheek rested against Derek’s dark hair, only able to whine and mewl as Derek lifted him off of his cock long enough to push the fat plug back into place. </p><p> “That’s my good slutty boy,” Derek crooned sounding extremely pleased, Stiles was so good at obeying his orders but then again Derek honestly had expected it from the young Christian boy, he just used it to his advantage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>